


For the Soul

by pixiealtaira



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: alternative to day 18 for Hummel Holidays 2016...my goal for the Hummel holidays 2016 was all Kadam fics, so I wrote others when they decided they needed written but also did a Kadam fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 41





	For the Soul

Cassandra July sent him home. Kurt Hummel tired arguing, but after she played back a recording of the first four words of his argument and he heard himself say bease and she promised to record the day’s lesson so Kurt could watch it and learn it on his own Kurt relented. He walked to each of his other teachers to inform them he was being sent home and asked for the day’s work. He had a weekend to recover. The next week was the week leading into dead week and then finals and he could not afford to be ill.

Rachel called to inform him she heard he was ill and was booking herself into a hotel for the rest of the weekend and longer if necessary. He wasn’t going to be the reason why she failed…and Madame T must have known he was going to be ill and THAT must be why Rachel was denied her Winter Showcase ticket this year. She knew it wasn’t because she wasn’t good enough.

(Golden Tickets had gone out three weeks ago…yes, the Showcase was that night but even as ill as Kurt was he wasn’t taking that guilt upon himself.)

Blaine called right after Rachel got off the phone and explained how he was staying at some friend of Santana’s place with Sam, because if Kurt was sick, their epic Bro-Night couldn’t happen at the loft and Sam might get sick too considering he was sleeping in the drafty living area on an air mattress and not as well protected from the elements as Kurt, so they were just going to go out and go clubbing and then stay so not to disturb him and that Santana of course would stay with them as well. Oh and he couldn’t believe Kurt had the audacity to get sick and ruin Rachel’s and his chance at Golden Tickets, since he was sure Rachel was right and that was the reason they didn’t get them.

(Again Kurt was silent and refrained from reminding Blaine that three weeks ago when the Tickets were given out, Kurt wasn’t ill at all. Blaine just didn’t get one. Furthermore, considering the amount of blankets Blaine had provided for Sam and the amount of time Blaine spent next to Sam on that air mattress, Kurt was pretty certain he was actually colder at night, since Blaine limited their bed to one coverlet of mid weight.)

Kurt hadn’t even left NYADA yet. He called Isabelle on the way to the subway so he could get home. She assured him he could do what she had planned for him to do from home. She would email him his work. He was to work on it around naps and drinking lots of fluids. He was to the subway entrance when he got off the phone with Isabelle, so they must have talked longer, but Kurt couldn’t really recall what was said.

He called Gunther as soon as he got off the subway and started his walk to the loft. Gunther simple asked if he was willing to work over his Christmas Vacation time to make up missed hours, and Kurt assured him he was…even on the days themselves. Gunther told him to get some rest and find some chicken soup.

Kurt stopped at the small grocers on the corner and bought orange juice and lemon-lime soda.

He turned the heat up in the loft as soon as he got in and then flopped down on his bed.

He was done and it wasn’t even 10am yet.

Kurt woke up later to the smell of soup. At first he thought he was dreaming, because everyone who he thought might care one bit had already told him they were going to be far away. The voices from the kitchen area, muffled as they were because even his ears seemed stuffed, insisted he wasn’t dreaming. He went to sit up and fell back onto the bed, groaning. Sitting too quickly was not a good idea.

“Kurt, you just lay right back down. I’ll send Elliot in there to help you sit.” Kurt heard from the living room.

“Ithbelle?” Kurt said.

“And Dani is going to bring you some warm tea.”

Elliot came into Kurt’s bedroom area soon after he heard Isabelle’s voice. Kurt could tell by his pants. He sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed and rubbed his back for a few moments, before helping Kurt roll over and then sit up.

“First things first,” Elliot said, handing Kurt a small cup filled with purple syrup. “Cold medicine. Then I have a small glass of your lemon lime soda.”

Elliot sat and rubbed Kurt’s back as he drank his soda, before sitting next to him on the bed and scooting Kurt up so he leaned against Elliot as he sat. Elliot chatted away with Dani and Isabelle in the other room about costume ideas for the band. Kurt just floated in and out as he somewhat listened. After about fifteen minute Dani brought in some warm soup.

“You are going to eat the soup first. Then I’m going to help you change into clothing you can relax in and then we will see if the medicine helped lower your fever.” Elliot said.

Kurt tried to agree. All he managed was a groan.

After several tries and fails of Kurt feeding himself the soup, Dani fed him the soup while Elliot held him steady.

The bowl wasn’t very full, thank goodness, because although Kurt didn’t feel nauseous eating was hard because his head was so stuffy.

Elliot helped him stand as soon as he was done eating, before Dani left back towards the living area. Dani helped Kurt remove his jacket and vest and button down shirt. She picked his tie up off the ground so Kurt must have removed it in his sleep. Elliot helped Kurt remove his boots and jeans, while Dani laid the clothing she’d helped with over the chair by Kurt’s closet space and found Kurt pajama pants and a clean t-shirt.

Elliot helped Kurt into the pajamas.

Isabelle swept in with a pot of vapor rub. Kurt thought of Tina’s confession at the wedding that wasn’t and started to laugh, except it turned into a coughing fit that Elliot had to hold him up during.

“None of that, my dear.” Isabelle said. “I am going to bring you vitamin c in a few minutes and I don’t care how much you don’t want to chew them up, you will chew them all. But first…Dani, Elliot or I?”

Kurt nodded to Elliot. Who tucked Kurt back onto the bed and took the pot of Vapor Rub and started by slathering it on the bottom of Kurt’s feet and covering them with Kurt’s athletic socks. Then Elliot rubbed it into Kurt’s back and chest and neck and cheeks right by his nose.

“Kleenex,” Kurt said. “Don’t watch.”

Elliot chuckled and handed Kurt a new box of the type of tissues that were super soft. He left the room as Kurt blew his nose. And blew and blew and blew and blew and blew. Kurt was looking at how much he’d blown out and trying to figure out how so much had been in his head and how there could even be more in. However his ears didn’t feel so stuffed and things weren’t muffled and he could move his head a little bit without it feeling like his brain was floating around.

“I think the medicine is kicking in.” Kurt said when Elliot and Isabelle came back. Isabelle handed Kurt four huge Vitamin C tablets and a glass of water. Elliot was holding warm tea.

“It is the Vapor Rub.” Isabell said. “All of those. Down the hatch.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and chewed and chewed the tablets, washing them down with the water.

“If I drink all this I’m going to have to pee not long from now and although I can talk again now that I’ve blown my nose and it actually worked, I’m not sure I could stand and move very well.”

“Drink it anyway,” Isabelle said. “Although I have to get back to work after 1pm, these two are moving in for the next few days. You don’t remember what you said to me on the phone do you?”

Kurt tried to shake his head, but had to stop because that made him way dizzy still. He settled for a “Nope.”

Isabelle chuckled. “Let us just say that I knew no-one would be here for you and I knew people should be and leave it at that. Dani heard from Gunther, who was worried enough to have been the one to send the soup. Dani called the office to make sure you’d called in there as well, because Gunther worried her that much. So I offered the car to bring her and Elliot here if they promised to stay with you. I even gave them specific tasks. Elliot job is to medicine you up and Dani’s is to keep you fed and hydrated.”

“OK.” Kurt muttered. He took the warm tea from Elliot and drank it slowly as he listened to Isabelle give Elliot and Dani instructions for the next day and remind them she planned on stopping by again later. He leaned against Elliot, who was sitting by him. He felt the mug being removed from his hands. He might have even felt it as Elliot laid him back down.

Kurt didn’t remember a whole lot for the next day and half, just being woken up by either Elliot or Dani, given soup or tea or water and crackers, being given medicine, and going back to sleep to the sound of his friends either singing or talking to each other and him.

Saturday afternoon was a bit more clear. Elliot helped him to the bathroom and sat outside as Kurt washed up, making Kurt talk to him the whole time Kurt was in the shower. Then he escorted Kurt to the living area and Dani stripped his bed and remade it and went and took his laundry out to do it. Kurt dozed off and on, but when he was awake he was much more aware of everything. Dinner was eaten at the table and wasn’t even soup.

Kurt woke up Sunday feeling almost back to normal. He tried to get Elliot and Dani to head out, insisting they didn’t need to care for him any more since he was fine.

Elliot laughed.

“You are not better and I will be staying, even if Dani decides to go home. Friends stick by each other and make sure their friends are well. They don’t run off at the first chance.”

Kurt snorted.

Elliot and Dani laughed.

“Real friends, Kurt.” Dani shouted from the kitchen.

“Fine,” Kurt said with a pout. “But just so you know...if either of you get sick you need to try to plan it for dead week or be prepared for me to be coming in and out and in and out of your places while I take finals. Because I will take care of you as well as you have taken care of me.”

“Why does that sound like a threat?” Elliot whined from beside Kurt. “Now, let’s see what TV show we need to binge. Dani kicked me out of your kitchen.”


End file.
